Mother's Day for A Halliwell
by CrimStudent47
Summary: Paige decides to go and visit the graves of her sisters and her mom on Mother's Day.


** I do not own anything to do with Charmed!  
**

Today is suppose to be a good day, a day mothers all around the world are honoured for their hard work and dedication they put into raising a family. Today for the Halliwell family was supposed to be fun and adventurous, but what Halliwell has ever been able to spend the time with their mother on Mother's day. Piper and Phoebe had both passed away long ago. Phoebe died when her youngest was three just like our mom did; Piper died a year ago, leaving me, Paige the only charmed one alive. What do I do with six kids who want to see their moms, well the only thing I can do is tell them all about them. I never grew up with them but I do know them. Paisley, Phoebe's youngest daughter lives off the stories that I tell her because she does not have any memories of her own mother. Her dad tells her and her sisters all about their mom and how brave she was she died saving them, protecting them from the evils out in the world. Piper died by accident, there was a car coming and it crashed and killed her on impact, she never had a chance. Chris took it the hardest, he lives by doing everyone else jobs, he never does anything for himself. Wyatt is okay, he is trying to be the strong one, helping Melinda and Chris along. Melinda does not talk about it. She moved on from that day, even though I am waiting for her to really start crying and break down, she doesn't want to show her emotions, just like every other Halliwell. When Phoebe died, Coop her husband felt it, he felt her slowly die, none of us could find her, in the end her body is still out there hidden somewhere where no one can find it. She died doing something that we all told her not to do. She went to fight a demon. We never saw her again. Patience was always quiet but she became the one that was in the middle that helped whenever needed and never talked back, Paisley always asked questions about her mother wandering what she was like. Charlotte the oldest became the mother figure to them, helping her dad wherever she could. She did everything for her little sister, protecting them whenever they needed protecting. Coop is proud of all of his girls; they all have a bit of Phoebe in them, making him miss her even more. I am the last charmed one; I am alive and have a husband and three healthy kids, Samuel, Laura, and Grace. I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop because I have the perfect family. My separate life is good, but as a Halliwell, it seems to sucks. Today we are going to visit the graves of all the Halliwell women that died before their time.

First, I go to my mothers and I talk to her. Mom, we never really got to know each other, Piper and Phoebe couldn't tell me much about you but my dad told me all about you. Well as much as he knew about you, I know I will never actually know everything about you, but at least knowing who you are and where you came from helped me out a lot. You were a wonderful inspiration to me, looking at you made me realize how much I wanted kids and wanted to raise them. I do not have the same last name but I am still a Halliwell, last name or none. I know we have met a couple times, when we time traveled and you come back from the dead, but it is not the same, you were never there when I was growing up and it wasn't your fault, you just wanted to protect me from all of this, but I choose all of this. I might be the first Halliwell women to see all of their kids reach the teenage years with a husband standing by their side. I am counting my blessing but once my kids are older and will actually remember me for me and not from stories told by someone else then I will be extraordinarily happy .Thank you for everything that you did for me. I love you with all my heart. Happy Mothers Day Mom

Next, I go to Prue's grave, she never had the chance to be a mom, she died before her time, she did raise her sisters but that isn't the same. Hey Prue, today is one of those days that I really wished I knew you, then I would know what to say, but I do not know what to say. You were the oldest sister, always protecting the younger ones but like every other Halliwell women your life was cut short and you couldn't protect them anymore. I don't know what it was like to be you, I don't know what your life was like at all. I will never get to know what you; Piper and Phoebe were like when you were together. I hope that you were not mad at me for coming in and taking over, I was always scared that you would come down and yell at me for taking over. I know it was hard for Phoebe and Piper to move on from you and to let me into their hearts, but they let go and we finally came to an understand that turned into a friendship that turned into a sisterhood, which made me feel loved and cared for once again. After my parents died, I had no where to go, nobody loved me and I was all messed up, after I found them I felt like I was almost complete. I still have this one little part of my heart left and it is still left for you, I want to meet the older protective sister that was always there through good and bad. You loved them and I hope that you are all getting along up there, because five Halliwell women stuck up there must be a lot of fun. One day I hope I can talk to you about what it was like growing up with them and what life was like. Everything changed when I came around; I know that, after traveling back in time. Happy mother's day Prue, since nobody can say that to you, I guess I would since you did raise Piper and Phoebe and you did understand what it was like to be a mother since your mother died long before you were grown up and able to take care of yourself. I love you so much.

Phoebe my dear Phoebe, what have you done, after almost nine years of being dead, you were always the one who understood me, we were close and you had to go and get killed and we don't even know where your body is. We still don't have the closer, as to what happened to you, you could still be out in the world, living somewhere else, but you forgot who you were and who we are. I hope you are resting in peace up there with our sisters because you do not need to go through any more hell then what has happened. Your kids are doing well, I know every spare moment you have you are watching over them making sure that they are doing okay. Coop has been an amazing father always there for them, I am so glad you married him, he is a perfect father to them. He will never leave them, he promised them. Paisley is a lot like you, she asks many questions, some that Coop and I cannot answer because we do not know the answer. Patience reminds me of Piper, she is shy but she tells people what she wants, she is an amazing kid. Charlotte is just like the oldest child protecting her younger siblings, being there for them whenever they need someone. You would be so proud of your kids. Today is suppose to be a great day, but today is the day we remember all the women that have sacrificed their lives for us. Happy mothers' day Phoebe

Piper, we really miss you telling us what to do, eating your wonderful food, although Chris is just as good, his food tastes just like yours, He is a fifteen-year-old boy that does everything everyone else wants. He never helps himself. Melinda your lovely daughter is quiet and polite, she has not been the same since you left but she still is Melinda, your baby girl. She does loves whenever I come over to help, I seem to be coming over a lot more then I use to, I regret not being around more then I have been. When you died 360 days ago, we were all lost, but Wyatt and Chris they both tried hard to move on, making us realize that sitting here and sulking is not the best way to go. Everyone pitched in and the pain got easier, but it still has not healed completely. You were always the strong one, when it came to people dying. I guess that maybe you just got use to seeing death because you saw so much of it in your 47 years of life. Today is one of those days that I remember all the people that we have lost. I do not really think about it to much or else it will consume me, I wouldn't be standing here and talking to your grave, I would be probably up there with you. I know now that I have to be the strong one, too keep this family together and sane, though I do believe that the Halliwell family has never been sane. I miss you very much and I really hope you are doing okay up there. Happy Mothers day Piper

Usually I would say that, that was easy, but it wasn't I really miss all of them, some of them I barely even know but I still wish I could have met them. My mom, Piper and Phoebe were the best mothers out there, they were always there for their kids, and they made hard decisions that always seemed to work out in the end. I just hope we don't have to loose anyone else; nobody needs to die in the Halliwell family anymore. There have been so many other losses, like my adoptive parents, Andy, Cole and Kyle, throughout the whole Warren line not many of them have been able to live full lives, they usually have to die before their time because something always happens. Magic is what seems to kill this family; if magic wasn't in this family then none of us would have died. However, Piper still would have been in a car crash. The other would still be with us. Thinking back on it, magic was the main reason for all of our pain; Melinda had to sacrifice herself so the Warren line could continue. Our mom died from a water demon, because her magic didn't work the way she expected it would. Prue died because Shax killed her; if she wasn't a charmed one then she would still be here. I would have grown up in the family because I would not have been a mistake or a problem. Phoebe would not have died because she would not have gone after a demon. All the others we loved and lost died because of magic. The day we buried Phoebe was the day the charmed ones officially died, the day we never wanted to see happen, a day that shouldn't have happened if I could have helped her out. Magic is everywhere I go it will be in our family forever and it will never go away because we were born with it. The Halliwell family is a complicated family and it will never become easy because as each generation is born they are stronger, wiser and more stubborn then the generation before them.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed**

**Please Leave a Review, I love to hear what people think about my writing!**


End file.
